Hello Little Girl
by kaygirl520
Summary: Santana is in labour with Brittany and her's first child. One-Shot.


"Hey, San?" Brittany calls, walking in to the house she shared with her girlfriend.

"In the living room, Britt." She calls back to her. Brittany walks into the kitchen, feeding their cat, Mallard. Then she walks into the living room, where Santana lay on the love seat, her feet propped up on the armrest, her swollen stomach protruding out of her thin body. Her brown locks are pulled in a messy bun, pieces of which were falling into her face, blocking her chocolate brown eyes.

"How are you feeling, love?" Brittany asks her, sitting on the side of her, moving her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm feeling okay, except for these Braxton-Hicks contractions. They're coming so often now. And they're beginning to hurt." Santana said, her face contorting in pain.

"Santana, are you in labour?" Brittany yelps, hoping up, as Santana squeezes her hand lightly.

"No, I mean my water hasn't broken, at least I don't think it has." Santana says.

"Sanny, on a scale of one to ten how bad do they hurt right now?" Brittany questions her, worry lacing her voice.

"Uhhh, about a..." and before she got to answer she was hit with another pain.

"Babe, my water just broke." Santana says to Brittany, her eyes going wide.

"Okay, just keep calm, Sanny." Brittany says to her, helping her off the couch.

"Britt, before we go, can I change my clothes?" Santana asks her, fear creeping into her brown eyes.

"Sure. I'll help you up the stairs." Brittany says, leading Santana to the stairs. They get up to their room and Brittany grabs the go-bag they have packed. Santana is beginning to change when she's hit with a contraction.

"Ow..." she says. Brittany rushes over to her and guides her to the bed to sit down.

"We should head to the hospital now, San." Brittany says to her in a frightened tone. Brittany quickly gets her out of her soaked sweat pants and slips her into a pair of her sweats from college. Brittany grabs the backpack and guides her down the stairs to Santana's car. Brittany opens the door and helps her in, then Brittany throws the backpack in the car and then hops into the driver's side.

"How are you doing, babe?" Brittany says, throwing the car into reverse and driving the fifteen minute drive to the hospital.

"It's beginning to hurt, Britt. Like real bad." Santana tells Brittany. Shit, Brittany thinks to herself.

"Babe, can you call Quinn?" Brittany asks Santana. Santana takes the blonde's cell phone, despite the pain in her lower back. Quinn picks up after three rings.

"Hello." Quinn says breathlessly, with a giggle.

"Hey Quinn, it's Santana. Can you two put your clothes on and meet us at the...owww." Santana doesn't get to finish her thought. The contraction hits her hard enough to drop her phone.

"Oh my gosh, Santana are you in labor?" Quinn asks. After about ten seconds, Santana gets back on the line.

"Yes, I'm in labour. Now, can you and Rach meet Brittany and I at the hospital?" Santana says.

"Yes, of course, how far out are you?" Quinn asks, calling out for Rachel to get dressed.

"About six minutes away." Santana says, feeling the contraction build up in her back. They talk for a few more minutes and hang up as Brittany pulls into the hospital parking lot. Brittany helps Santana out of the car and they begin the walk to the Emergency entrance of the hospital.

"B, stop. Shit!" Santana says, stopping just a few yards away from the entrance. Santana squeezes Brittany's hand hard enough for it to hurt. Just as the moms-to-be are dealing with this, Quinn and Rachel are walking hand in hand to find Brittany with fear in her eyes and Santana doubled over in pain.

"Oh!" both Quinn and Rachel say, separating, Quinn going towards Santana and Rachel going to help Brittany.

"She's having a baby!" Brittany yells as four of them walk into the hospital, Santana moaning with every step. Quinn is helping Santana sit down in the seat when Brittany and Rachel come over with the forms needed to be admitted into the hospital.

"How do you feel, San?" Rachel asks, sitting opposite Quinn.

"I feel like a baby is slowly coming out of my vagina, Berry." Santana snaps at her. Brittany gives Rachel an apologetic look.

"I know it hurts, but just think, it will be over soon, and you'll be holding your baby girl or boy. In the end it will be worth it." Rachel says. Quinn just gives her a what the fuck look.

"What?" Rachel questions Quinn.

"Having a baby fucking sucks. Yes it's great in the end, but it fucking sucks getting there." Quinn replies, as a nurse comes out with a wheelchair, as Santana is whimpering through a harsh contraction.

"Brittany. I. Need. You. Now!" Santana moans. Brittany, who was on the phone with Santana's parents at that time, runs towards her, hand going forward, grasping girlfriend's hand.

"I really am not looking forward to going through that again, Rach." Quinn says, grabbing her wife's hand, as they took a seat, waiting for Brittany to come out telling them everything would be okay.

"I know, but you're gonna have to because we both really want a baby and I can't have a baby, so you're the one to carry." Rachel says, kissing her wife's hand.

"You better not give mommy a hard time now, you hear?" Quinn said to her not yet protruding stomach.

* * *

"Holy fuck!" Santana yelled, squeezing Brittany's hand.

"I know it hurts, Ms. Lopez, but you're only at six centimeters." The doctor says to a whimpering Santana and an injured Brittany. "Try walking. The gravity helps."

"You bitch!" Santana cries at the doctor.

"Baby, calm down. Focus on your breathing." Brittany says, wiping Santana's forehead off with a cool washcloth. Santana begins breathing quite heavy.

"Babe, I sorta hate you right now. So much it's not even funny." Santana groans, as she leans against the wall. Quinn and Rachel are in the hospital room, waiting for Santana to finish her lap, so Brittany can have a few moments of peace before her girlfriend's to give birth.

"I know, baby, but I love you." Brittany says.

"No." Santana says, with a groan, as they reach the hospital room door way.

"So, who wants this shift?" Asks Brittany, a sigh of relief washing over her as she holds her girlfriend, who is trying to breathe though a contraction that somehow felt worse than the previous one, steady at the hips in the doorway.

"Fabray." Santana says, straightening up. "I can't deal with Berry right now."

"I'll see you two in about an hour." Quinn says getting up and kissing her wife.

"Good luck." Rachel says to her.

"I think I'll need it." Quinn responds, walking over towards Santana, as Brittany lets Santana stand on her own.

"What the hell do you mean, you're pregnant! Did you cheat on Rachel!" Santana moans through a harsh contraction.

"What! Never! Santana, we want a child of our own. I've wanted one since Beth, and Rachel can't carry since she can't get the time off. We went with artificial insemination. And it also seems that I'm the most fertile woman ever since I was pregnant only after the first..."

"Fuck!" Santana cuts Quinn off, as she throws her arm out in front of her to catch herself on the wall.

"San? Do we need to go back to the room?" Quinn says, feeling Santana's nails digging into her hand.

"¡Dios mío!" Santana cries. "No. One more lap."

"Are you sure?" Quinn asks, as her best friend straightens up and waddles as fast as she can.

"Yes! Now come on." Santana says angrily. Quinn quickly catches up to Santana in time to catch her at a very strong contraction. Quinn gives Santana her hand, and uses her other to hold Santana up, for fear that she may fall.

"Oh my God. Quinn." Santana yelps leaning into a random doorway.

"San? Are you okay?" Brittany asks, rushing to her girlfriend who has caused enough noise to have Brittany hear her from down the hall.

"Is it supposed to feel like...ohhhhhhhhhkay I need to get back to bed." Santana says, taking Brittany's hand while still holding Quinn's.

"What do you feel, Sanny?" Brittany asks, as they slowly make their decent to the hospital room, where Rachel is at.

"I feel like I need to push." Santana responds, and as they reach the doorway of their room, Santana is hit with an overwhelming contraction and a major urge to push.

"Why do I feel such a strong urge to push!" Santana cries out as she doubled over. This makes Rachel jump up and rush over to where the three women are standing.

"Let's get you to bed." Brittany says, shuffling Santana towards the bed.

"Call the doctor." Rachel tells Quinn, as she helps Santana into bed. About three minutes later, the doctor is back and is telling them that it is time to push. After much screaming and things being thrown at Quinn and Rachel, the doctor tells the mothers-to-be that the baby is crowning.

"Yeah, I can feel that you fucking idiot!" Santana says, pushing with all her might, squeezing Brittany's hand. Brittany feels a a pop and then a bunch of cracks then a load of pain in her entire hand/wrist area.

"Okay, good job Ms. Lopez, the shoulders are out. Just one more push and your baby will be here." The doctor says.

"I love you. So much. Santana, you're my hero." Brittany says, as Santana pushes.

"Ahhhhhh" Santana screams.

"And you have a beautiful baby girl!" The doctor says to the new moms. They wrap the baby up and hand her to Santana.

"She's gorgeous." Brittany says to Santana, kissing her on her forehead.

"Hello, little girl…" Santana says to the little girl that is being placed in to her arms.

* * *

About an hour later, Quinn and Rachel enter the room, with a balloon that says 'It's a Girl!' on it.

"So where is she?" Rachel asks, tying the balloon to the foot of the bed.

"Here she is." Brittany says, pointing with her left hand to the baby in Santana's arms.

"Oh my, what happened to your hand?" Quinn asks, pulling two chairs up to Santana's bedside, as she notices the red cast on her right hand.

"I happened." Santana says, keeping her voice quiet.

"Oh. So what did you guys decide to name her?" Rachel asks, curiosity getting the best of her.

"You should feel very honored to meet Zia Alejandra Pierce-Lopez." Santana says, cooing at the baby in her arms.

"She's gorgeous. Absolutely perfect." Quinn says, putting her finger in front of the tiny infant's face.

"She is. Rachel, Quinn, we have something to ask you." Brittany says as she picks up the tiny baby into her arms.

"Yes?" They answer, looking at the new-moms.

"Well, we were wondering if you two would consider being..." Brittany trails off.

"Zia's god-mothers. We know that there is normally a god-father but since I don't trust Puck with anything with a vagina and Kurt would dress her up as some sort of doll, we figured that having two god-mothers would be a better option." Santana finishes.

"I'm down." Quinn says, looking down to Rachel.

"Of course, I would be honored to be one of little Zia's god-mothers." Rachel says, a smile coming over her face. Suddenly there is a knock on the door and Santana's and Brittany's parents are peering in.

"We'll be just out in the waiting room." Quinn says, standing up, grabbing Rachel's hand and they leave.

"Oh Santana, she's just gorgeous. What's her name?" Santana's mother asks, as she along with Dr. Lopez and the Pierce's walked in and sat down by their daughters.

"Zia. Her name is Zia." Brittany says as she settles into the bed besides her girlfriend.

"That is a gorgeous name for a gorgeous baby." says Brittany's father.

"She's defiantly going to be a heart breaker when she grows up." Brittany's mother states.

"Well she is made with the most beautiful woman's genes in the world." Brittany says, getting a watery glance from Santana.

"Aww" The entire room says in response to Brittany getting all emotional.

"Shush." Brittany says, glancing at her now sleeping new born baby girl. The parents of the new mothers knew that these girls wanted to spend some alone time with their little girl.

"We're gonna head out, we'll see you guys a little later." Santana's dad says to her daughter, daughter's girlfriend, and granddaughter. The group of parents leave, leaving Brittany and Santana alone with their baby girl for the first time.

"She's gorgeous." Santana says as she looks at the sleeping child in her arms.

"Like her mamí." Brittany says.

"Marry me." Santana says, looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"What?" Brittany asks, looking at her girlfriend with a questioning look.

"Marry me. We have a daughter, Britt. I've wanted to marry you since I met you. Hell I told my parents I was going to marry you when I was twelve. So marry me." Santana states with a smile on her face.

"Yes. Yes. Yes a thousand times." Brittany whispers, kissing her girlfriend, well now fiancé. Brittany then reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a ring box.

"I was going to ask you today, actually. I was going to ask you as soon as I walked in, but we had a baby instead. So here is your ring. I'll get one later." Brittany says, taking Santana's left hand, and putting the ring on it.

"I love you. Today turned out to be magical." Santana says, a toothy smile on her face. Brittany returns the smile.

"I'll be right back. I wanna tell the family." Brittany says. She gets up and goes out to the waiting room.

"Can you all come back for a moment?" Brittany says, attempting to hide the smile on her face.

"Okay." The group of six respond and follow Brittany back to the room, where Santana and baby Zia are. Brittany climbs into bed with Santana.

"Should I tell them or should you?" Santana asks, looking at her.

"You." Brittany responds, a huge smile on her face.

"I asked Brittany to marry me." Santana says, mirroring Brittany's smile.

"But I thought Brittany was..." Quinn starts.

"She beat me to the punch." Brittany says, kissing Santana on the forehead. A nurse walks in and tells everyone to leave as visiting hours are over. As their family members leave, Santana looks at Brittany and says,

"I love you. I love Zia. I can't wait to marry you."

"Same to you, my love." Brittany says, as she kisses Santana on the cheek. They then peer at a sleeping Zia who is in Santana's arms. Pure perfection, Santana thought as she felt eyes begin to fall.


End file.
